Intrepidity
by OfficialMercer
Summary: Dahlia Stormblade was destined to become Dragonborn, and slay the evil Dragon Alduin and bring peace to all of Skyrim and Nirn. That was three years ago. Now she is an assassin of the Dark Brotherhood, killing contracts in the name of Sithis. It was a happy life, with lots of gold. But now she realises that sometimes what you were born to do is the best path to take.


{ New story, hella rad! I'm rewriting Blocks, which is why I haven't updated. But yes, new stuff! Based off my Skyrim character. Please review if you liked it! }

* * *

"By the Nine! It's an assa-"

Crack.

The war-axe was pulled back again, withdrawn from what remained of the man's shattered skull, before instantly being thrown back down again, blood spurting from the open wound. The body lay there limply in a pool of the victim's own blood, the thick crimson liquid soaking into the man's clothes and drying on his now pale flesh. With not even a speck of remorse, the assassin bent down and began to loot the dead man's corpse. She took nothing but a few septims.

Cleaning the blood off them with a small handkerchief, she watched the gold coin sparkle in the moonlight. She had plenty septims, but more was always better, she had decided. She knew for a fact that she would earn a fair amount of septims for killing this target, and knowing her she'd squander it all on pointless things like mead or maybe a new dress or two. But still she continued the jobs. Killing people over and over again. It never once fazed her.

With one hand full of septims thrust into her back pocket, she sheathed the great legendary war-axe once again. Not leaving a single scrap of evidence for the guards to go on, she turned and fled into the starry night.

* * *

"Ah, you're back. Didn't leave any evidence, I hope?"

Nazir chuckled softly, turning in his seat to face the woman who he had, somewhat, grew to respect. In his mind, she seemed to rule over this Sanctuary with an iron fist. Astrid was failing them, but he would've never said that to her face.

"Nope. Old bastard didn't put up much of a fight, either." The woman shrugged, slumping down in the chair beside him. Idly putting her feet up on the table, she barely acknowledged the bag of gold coins placed beside her. She had delved deep into the depths of her thoughts, her eyes fixated on the slightly swaying chandelier above them. Now that she thought about it, she'd veered far too off track. She was supposed to be fighting Alduin now, or knee-deep in the mists of Sovngarde. The second Dragon War had begun three years ago now, and the fourth year was looming on the horizon.

"Dahlia?"

It was Babette's voice that yanked her out of her thoughts. The little vampire was stood beside her, red eyes gleaming in the dim lighting of the Sanctuary. "How did your last contract go? I expect that will be your last contract centered in Skyrim. We're now beginning to focus on Solstheim and Cyrodiil."

Dahlia said nothing, but simply nodded her head in approval. However, Babette had sensed that there was something wrong. She knew Dahlia carried a heavy burden on her back, being both the Dragonborn and the Listener. It must've been difficult. She'd been through a life-changing event such as that, when she first became a vampire. In an odd sense, she could relate to it.

"If there's anything trou-"

"Nothing's troubling me. I'm fine." Before she could even finish her sentence Dahlia had interrupted, quickly rising to her feet. She didn't want to talk about the war waging in her mind. "I just need to have a rest, is all. Don't worry about me. I'll, uh... see you all tomorrow, alright?"

Before either Babette or Nazir could reply, the fair-haired Nord was out the door and into the wilderness.

* * *

Dahlia sat silently at the edge of the Riften docks, her feet submerged in the waters of Lake Honrich. Salmon swam idly around her, only to dive deeper into the depths of the beautiful lake as soon as something moved. She was finally alone with her thoughts, with nothing but the tweeting birds and lazy fish around her. Even the sounds of the fishermen pulling in nets of fish was a peaceful noise.

Now that she had some time to think to herself, she let her mind drift back to the more serious matters than whether Slaughterfish tasted better than Salmon. Should she finally fulfill her destiny as Dragonborn, to defeat the World-Eater Alduin? Or should she continue with her work at the Sanctuary, to kill and murder people in the name of the Dread Lord Sithis? All this thinking was making her head hurt, but it was nice to be unaware of the world around her.

Unaware of the dragon soaring over the docks.

Unaware of the fishermen's cries as they were roasted to death by the Elder Dragon's Fire Breath.

Unaware of the growling dragon looming over her, its teeth dripping with the blood of many.

Until it was too late.

The dragon opened its maw, and the flames rushed out as quickly as the words did. Dahlia was thrown into the depths of Lake Honrich, the Salmon that hadn't been roasted to death darting underneath the wooden docks. As she quickly sunk to the bottom in a state of shock, she could feel the burns covering her skin and back begin to burn and smoke in the water. Flailing wildly, she swam quickly up to the surface for a large gulp of air. With no time to loose, she swam over to a large boat, shedding her burned armour in the process. The faded golden Dragon grabbed a body of one of the unfortunate fishermen, and tossed its head in a swift moment to dunk it into the ( now slightly tainted with blood ) waters of the great lake. Dahlia was helplessly pressed against the wooden boat, fearing for her life. Sure, she had fought dragons before, but now she was alone. She didn't have any spare armour. She was surely done for.

That was until she noticed the dragon had seemingly become bored. It spread its wings in what little space it had, and took off into the skies. Dahlia was left there, staring at the destruction of the docks. On the wooden platforms, she could hear the soft sobbing of fishwives and the voices of the guards attempting to comfort them.

Maybe it _was_ time to fulfill her destiny as Dragonborn.


End file.
